


Mistletoe Merriment

by RavenGrey



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spabe - Freeform, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe took a beating and Speed decides to let him have the rest of the day off. Abe gives shows his appreciation with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Merriment

**Author's Note:**

> I am seriously awful at coming up with titles. And summaries. A prompt from magicbubblepipe, hope it's alright.

               It was honestly silly, but Abe couldn't quell the surge of embarrassment as yet another couple stole kisses beneath the mistletoe Speed had hung above the shop door. Christmas was but only a few days away and Speed seemed mighty keen on enjoying the festivities. Abraham kept his eyes on the floor and his mind on the task of sweeping as the pair departed. Speed was whistling merrily while he manned the register, a cheery grin on his lips as he bustled about. The prospect of Christmas had put him in fine spirits and Abraham was left to suffer his cheerfulness with a skull splitting headache, the repercussions of a hunt gone wrong. In short, he'd taken a floor to the face and was nursing the various scrapes and bruises he''d received for his trouble.  
               Speed, having noticed something off with his friend, had spent most of the morning slapping him on the back in a "friendly" manner and Abe couldn't feel any less in the Christmas mood if he tried. Noting the drooping corners of Abe's mouth, Joshua ambled over to Abraham, whose eyes were still glued to the floor. "Come on now, Lincoln." He gave him one of the aforementioned pats, grinning widely when Abe winced and frowned more severely at the ground, an irritable look thrown Speed's way. "It's Christmas!" Abe raises an eyebrow and replied grumpily "It's almost Christmas, and so help me Joshua if you pat me one more time." Abraham doesn't finish the listless threat, just lets it hang there as Speed smiles cheekily at him. Every bit of him aches and his right cheek is severely bruised, his eye swollen half shut as pain pounds in his temples.  
"So help you?" Speed prompts teasingly as he takes the broom from Abe's hands, having had to physically unclench from the handle and leaning it against the counter. "So help me." Abe agrees firmly, fingers rising to gingerly rub at his temple. "So help you." Speed murmurs thoughtfully, a smile tugging at his lips while amusement lights his eyes. Abraham gives him a suspicious look and contemplates taking his broom back, but he's honestly much too tired. He'd been working all day with his various aches and pains and was genuinely past the point of caring. The day was only half way done and Abraham was dreading every second of it.  
               Laughing at the pitiful excuse of a glare he'd just received , Speed takes Abe by the elbow and gently pushes him in the the direction of their shared room. "Go on, I can handle the shop for half a day while you get your beauty sleep." Speed drawls sarcastically, already half way back to the counter. "But-" Abe's brow is furrowed and he takes a half a step forward, lips set in a frown. "No "buts" mister, go on, get." Abraham's mouth opens, but no witty reply comes to mind so he simply shuts it again and turns half way to leave. Speed makes a shooing gesture with one hand, the other holding a small sack of flour, already three steps up on the stocking ladder. "Merry Christmas and all that." Speed adds when Abe hesitates a few seconds more.  
               He'd been more a hindrance than a help today and he knows it, so while he doesn't enjoy having to go and lie down, he does acknowledge the fact that it is necessary. Abe gives a huff of amused irritation and goes to leave, his shoulders slumped, when he catches sight of the damned mistletoe out of the corner of his eye. Smiling to himself, he edges forward silently, creeping up on Speed while he's preoccupied stocking the shelves.  
From his spot on the third step, Joshua is within perfect kissing range and Abe takes advantage of that, an arm wrapping around his back while he turns his face just slightly with his other hand. Their lips just barely meet and Abe breaths a soft sigh against Speed's lips, the look of momentary surprise on Speed's face before it has softened is everything that Abraham had been hoping for. Speed turns on the ladder so he's facing Abe, Speed's hands tangling in his hair as their lips meet more soundly.  
               It's much more brief than Speed would have liked and when Abe pulls away he breathes out the words "Merry Christmas." A fond smile curling his lips as he wraps both arms around Speed's waist and hoists him off the ladder. Abe sets him soundly on his feet before kissing his forehead and releasing him entirely, a smug smile on his lips as he heads upstairs. An incredulous laugh follows him up the stairs, accompanied by a "You ass!" It hurts to smile but he does it anyways, fingertips rising to feather over his tingling lips.


End file.
